


Ashes and Reading Lessons

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Catholic Rosary, Family, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Judaism, M/M, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley attends Mass on Ash Wednesday and comes back to their husband and daughter
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Ashes and Reading Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YodaBen2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/gifts).



“The blue bird sang. The brown horse ran. The black wolf…” Lefou stopped reading as he heard the doorknob turn. He was sat at a small desk across from his daughter, an open book between the two of them as he helped her with the reading. He raised his head, smiling as Stanley opened the door to step inside. “There you are. How was the service?”

Stanley removed their tricorn hat with the overly large feather in it, setting it aside before shrugging off their coat and hanging that up as well. Their rosary was wrapped around one of their wrists and twined between several fingers, the beads that had once been carved to resemble roses worn smooth through lots of use. They were wearing the clothes they always set aside for church, a modest cream colored blouse with their usual pink paisley vest with a pair of tan breeches and modest white stockings. Their makeup was modest for the occasion as well, eyeliner and light blush on their cheeks the only adornment besides their victory rolls on their head.

They turned their head to look at their husband and daughter, a cross made out of the ashes of last year’s palm leaves on their forehead. They smiled, opening their arms as Jeanne-Marie went running up to them to hug them close. “It went well,” they said, picking Jeanne-Marie up into their arms. “And how were your lessons?”

“Almost half!” Jeanne-Marie announced happily as her parent carried her back to the desk and her father.

Stanley raised an eyebrow and looked at Lefou who nodded. “Bon! You will be a scholar in no time at this rate,” they said.

“Dirt,” she said, pointing at Stanley’s forehead.

“Ashes, mon petit ours. Do you want some?” She considered a moment before nodding and they laughed before gently pressing their foreheads together. Some of the ashes came off and clung to her forehead in a faded image of the cross.

Lefou smiled as he watched the pair, shaking his head at the very image. His spouse set their daughter down carefully and she excitedly went back to her desk, turning the book back to the beginning to show off her newfound ability. He kissed Stanley on the cheek as they sat beside him. “My pious spouse,” he softly teased.

He was starting to connect more with his deceased mother’s faith. Belle had helped him find several texts on Judaism and he studied them whenever he had the chance. He had spoken to Père Robert about this and the chaplain had not only given his blessing but also offered his help in Lefou’s mission. He had started to practice some of the traditions and he and Stanley agreed that Jeanne-Marie would learn about both faiths and allowed to make her own choice.

Stanley just smiled, pressing a kiss to Lefou’s forehead. “My faithful husband,” they said. They were careful when they nuzzled him with their lips and nose, mindful not to get their ashes on his face. “Perhaps tonight you could teach me what you read in your holy book?” they offered.

“I’d like that,” Lefou nodded, turning his head to Jeanne-Marie as the little girl started to read to her parents. 


End file.
